Heart that Lies Within The Cards - Yugi ( Gods of Fiction Dimension )
" If you don't believe in the power of your heart, and the power that comes from the help of others..please tell me.. How '''do you think you can defeat me ? " - Atem, through Yugi, telling Chuck Norris there is more to battling than brute strength and masculinity . Note The Overseer of "Omni-Everything" Key noted below cannot be used for fights at all... As the cocnept of struggle, even on the highest possible conceptualization of Joke-Character highballing... Is nothing to their level. Plus this key wasn't intended for fights. Essentially the new Skod if anything. Appearance Yugi's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. His normal outfit consists of the standard male Domino Junior/Senior High uniform complete with a closed buckled collar. His extremely extravagant hair features multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe; the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges. So far, he and Yami are the only characters in the franchise to have his hair divided into three different colors. He wears the Millennium Puzzle on a lace around his neck. Later on, the lace is later replaced with a chain. Yami Yugi, his darker self and reincarnation, is a bit taller than Yugi. He wears the same clothing, except for a bit of a difference in shading of clothing. It also should be noted his hair changes very slightly. As he exists in Yugi's body, his appearance is largely the same as Yugi's, although many alterations are made when Yami takes control such as his eyes. The main difference is that Yami Yugi looks more like a teenager than Yugi, is taller and has a deeper voice. In the Japanese version, though, very little change can be detected in Yugi and Yami Yugi's voice. His eyes are also narrower with a more intense, determined gaze. He also appears more muscular. Yami Yugi's hair features multiple layers including long blond crocked, pointy locks for his fringe. Unlike Yugi, some of the blond locks jut upwards. The rest of his hair features five large spikes colored black with red (with a hint of magenta) rims all along the edges. The spikes were loose and free flowing at the beginning of the manga, but over time became stiffer. Personality Yugi at first was a very shy, boy that would always stay in the classroom during lunch time playing games and studying pokemon weaknesses and stuff among that nature. One day his grandpa gave Yugi the mystical Millennium puzzle. It said that the one who solves the puzzle will be granted a wish. He tried to solve the puzzle for 8 years but eventually most days he was on track to solve the puzzle. It's almost like the puzzle built itself. Yugi is kind-hearted, caring, selfless, understanding, considerate, and child-like. When he turns into Yami Yugi, he is more tough, determine and hopeful to finish his battles. He cares about others well being, for example (Joey, Tea, and Mokuba). He would help out others, and try to search for his friend. Like Kaiba, Yugi cares about one person in his life, his grandfather. While Kaiba cares about his little Brother, Mokuba. Yugi would even go too far to help Mokuba save Kaiba, against Kaiba's will. Yugi respects other battlers that battle without cheating . (For Example Joey, Kaiba, Mako Tsunami, and Rex Raptor) He would later respect Mai Valentine, after he helps him face his own fears after he is defeated by Kaiba. Yugi also shows his angry side when he sees his friends and family being hurts. He is also in love with Tea Gardner. Like Tea (In the Manga only), he would show an angry expression when he saw her with someone. Yugi has a hard time confessing his love to Tea, but enjoys being around her. Like Yami Yugi, Yugi is shown to dislike violence. Yugi would never use violence to defend himself. He would try to think of different ways to stay out of fights. Yugi is seen trying his hardest to be tough, and determine, but Yami Yugi and the others would him help for this reason. Like Yami Yugi, Yugi battles for honor and justice, instead of cheating. Yugi's '''only apparent weakness is caring for other's well being before his own. Including being Kind, and not showing his tough side in front of his friends. Yugi is also independent, and tries not to ask his friends for help. This is shown when he battles . But he is shown to give Joey, and his friends support as well. Yugi is also shown to give Mokuba encouragement, hoping that the young boy can make the right decisions. Like Yami Yugi, Yugi has have a long lasting friendship with many battlers that he ffought in the series. (For example: Joey Wheeler, Mako Tsunami, Mai Valentine, Duke Devlin, and Maximillion Pegasus). He is shown to be very kind to the battlers that he encounters. IIn the Japanese version, Yugi calls Yami Yugi mou hitori no boku (the other me), whereas Yami Yugi calls Yugi as aibou (partner). In Japanese, the first characters of "Yugi" and "Jonouchi" combine to form "Yujo" (友情), which means "friendship". The "Yu-Jo Friendship" card is named after the word and the fellowship between the characters. Personality ( in a nutshell ) Yugi is a Kind, very Taciturn , Appreciative, Generous , Reserved, Soft-Spoken , Pure , Passionate , Incredibly shy, very intelligent , analytic, helping , selfless , and honest young boy. Kindness Incarnate The kindness is shown to many heartless people, even to those whom have used this against him in the past. Shh! His quiet-like ( taciturn-like ) personality is shown on multiple occasions, sometimes goes very long without saying even a word. Very Appreciative Yugi is quite appreciative, and takes into consideration what other people have done, and is quite happy with what he receives, whether it is little, big, priceless or worthless. Generous Yugi is also generous, and loves giving things to people who both deserve it, and somewhat deserve it. Reserved Yugi is also very reserved, sometimes not speaking for a while before opening his mouth. Soft-Spoken Child And even if he does, he is quite soft-spoken, each word he says is so soft it is considered feminine like, can barely be heard at times , and mirrors the voice he had in Season 0 of Yu-Gi-Oh! . It explains why he is mistaken as a girl at times, or a sissy boy ( Highest insult. Literally had him crying for days ) . Benevolent Youth He is pure , both in the sense he is of Divine Nature, like Atem, but also in the personality sense. He views the world in a loving matter, no matter how much hate and evil it has. Quite Passionate Yugi is very passionate about many things: friends, games, love , light , darkness, and many others. his and Atems purity takes on Omnibenevolence quite well. "Emotionally Unstable" He is also incredibly shy, as it is part of his nature, as he kinda is worried to express himself to others that aren't his friends, and has a incredibly immense amount of emotional sensitivity to even the slightest of disruptions . Friendly Despite this, he is very friendly, and is more than willing to say hello to others . "Geek" Despite his child-like demeanor, do not underestimate his intelligence. The mending of the God Puzzle was his doing alone, and no one , even people with Omniscience, were able to complete the rigorous rub-ix cube-like puzzle. Effective Analyzer He is actually a strategist/analytic/analyzer '''on many terms, being a quick thinker and this gives him edges over most opponents who do not think before their first move. '''Incredibly Helpful He is a great helper, and wants to help, no matter who or what the person in question he is helping. Selfless Individuals Yugi and Atem are the true definition of Selfless, you'll always hear him say " are you alright ? " , and won't even look at any of his wounds he possibly received. He is more than willing to DIE for a person who needs their attention, even if it might destroy them. Weak-Hearted but Strong Hearted Yugi is weak hearted in the sense of his shyness and insecurity towards others and mostly himself. Him being strong hearted has to do with the stuff he has been through. He has: ● Survived a Shadow Game several times, without losing sanity or even his soul decaying. ● Took spiritual damage from Horakthy, and didn't flinch, even though it legitimately hurt. '' ''● Fought Bakura in the past ● Stared down Zork . '''TWICE' ''● Ran after Yami Bakura in his pajamas ● Was inside the most corrupted place, The Darkness, that would make even some pure hearted angels demons , for '''years ', ''and persevered '' And yet he still does the stuff he has done Atem on the other hand is somewhat entirely differing entity. He has arrogance equally rivaling that of Gilgamesh, but Morals similar to Saber. He is a kind soul, but is more tough than Yugi is. He doesn't forgive others for the things they have done to his friends, and has attempted to kill several times to make sure that doesn't happen. However, he has changed, and is more open towards others. His fury rivals that of Hercules , and if you make him mad, he'll do a lot more than most. History Fighting Style Yugi and Atem both use a tactical way of fighting, analyzing his opponents and trying to find some way. Usually, they will try to negotiate with said person they are fighting, but if it goes overboard, they are left with no choice but to properly defend themselves. Yugi is the Defensive and healing part of the duo He usually defends both himself and others in any way they can. He uses defensive magic such as Swords of Revealing Light, Magical Cylinder and Hats, Defensive Barriers, Wishing, etc. When the Millennium Puzzle glows constantly, the God Puzzle will nullify any and '''ALL '''attacks fending off Yugi. This is the same for Atem. Atem is more offensive, and his tactics are both of a Genius and a Brute,all wrapped up tightly, so you can't say it's one, when obviously it's both. He uses Swords of Revealing Light, and grabs the swords, and uses them as weapons. He'll use Duel Armor more often than Yugi does .He will only result in things like Mind Crush or Banishment if pushed enough, but the Shadow Game makes Banishment look like kittens compared to a lion in simple comparision.. Statistics 'Tier: At least''' Infinitely Beyond memetic ''', infnitely higher than mentioned tier, due to Millennium Puzzle. l At least infinitely beyond concept of Tiers, likely infinitely higher than the mentioned of the mentioned concept l Impossible to Comprehend '''Name: Yugi Mutou / Yami Yugi / Pharoah Atemu Origin: God of Fiction ( Cards Dimension Gender: Male Age: Yugi is around 17, while Atem is over 5000 years old. ''' '''Classification: King of Games, Pharoah , Nameless Pharoah, The God Human, King of Spirits, Shaman King ( Defeat the original King of Spirits and became the Spirit King , that's how he got the nicknames " Shaman King and King of Spirits " ) ,etc. Attack Potency: At least Infinitely Beyond Memetic ('''During Ate and Yugi when they where at their lowest, Marik implies there powers are True Infinite level, and they had close to 0% of their power unlocked at that given point. Was able to overcome Noah's hijacking, in his own realm, whom was considered too tough for even Featherine and Demonbane COMBINED to defeat. The weakest monsters are said to be slightly above omnipotence, with Kuriboh and Marshmallion being the only ones that literally only Omnipotent. The Gods, Osiris, Obelisk, and Ra, have powers stated to be " infinitely beyond the highest reaches of infinity, " . Yugi and Atem with the God Puzzle is impossible to even fathom, as they are equal to Horakthy, who can One-Shot the gods as easily as breathing. ) 'likely infinitely higher '( Horakthy herself said they have only used 0.0000000001% of the God Puzzle's [ Millennium Puzzle's ] Power . Horakthy said himself, that tiers are a finite way of describing his and Yugi / Yami / Atem's true power, and are infinitely beyond this concept with absolute ease. His powers was heavily stated to be infinitely beyond Chuck Norris' , in the same way 10-B ( Chuck Norris' Comparision ) is infinitely infinitely x infinitely below Memetic . '''Infinitely, Supremely Higher when using it's " True Powers " , is absolutely stronger then the 3 Gods of Egypt, whom even one the weakest one physically, Slifer, can shatter the guardians and barriers of all fanon and canon multiverses, with the barriers being infinitely stronger than the people within it, and the guardians being 1000X stronger than all beings within the verse itself, including fanon and canon verses like : Suggsverse , Demonbane, Shin Megami Tensei , Marvel , DC , Tenchi Muyo! , Sailor Moon and DBZ, simultaneously . l Impossible to Comprehend (As one of the True Overseers of the Omni-Everything.... Should be relative to the likes of Riley in this state. Unfathomably beyond all Joke-Concepts that has, is , or ever will be no matter their complexity or supposed level sans Seed's own complex cosmology. Cannot be battled against Joke-Characters of any type sans Seed's own matter what their profile says at any level of downplaying of their abilities at this stage, no matter it's level, because it will always result in a unfathomable levels of casual stomping in their favor that cannot be comprehended. Cannot be placed in any Joke-Character Notable Loss and Win, as it's instantly invalidated.) Speed: Infinitely Beyond Omnipresence, most likely Unlimited[ Infnitely Memetic that is truly Infninitely Beyond Memetic ] ( 'Summoned the Gods and can react to their speed, with speeds that even a Omnipresent with it's speed X Infinity X Immeasurable X Memetic infinite fold couldn't accomplish. The God Puzzle reacts to any situation l Impossible to Comprehend 'Striking Strength: Unlimited l Impossible to Comprehend Durability: Unlimited ( tanked attacks from Leviathan, who was able to give Zork a good run for his money, who is only monster capable of standing up to the Gods. ) l Impossible to Comprehend ''' '''Stamina: Unlimited ( God Puzzle supplies this ) l Impossible to Comprehend Range: Unlimited ( their range defies all logic ) l Impossible to Comprehend Intelligence: Yugi is Immensely High ( Completed the Millennium Puzzle, which even though it doesn't look complex, had abstract beings and even omniscients baffled at how to complete it ) l Infinitely Beyond Omniscient when with Atem ( '''gained access to all of horakthy's knowledge, but only when needed. Said to gain infinite knowledge and power, and this was in the beginning, when he had 0.00000001% of his power and knowledge, and he was called omnipotent) '''Weaknesses: '''Like mentioned, it's his caring for others before his own. Literally, he would rather be blown up, thhen someone else suffering. His kindness was told from by his enemies to be his " Achilles" heel, and his naivety. Atem has the kindness part, but doesn't trust others that easily. Key(s): Severely Weakened l Awakened l Overseer of Omni-Everything Notable Moveset / Powers and Abilities '''Yu-Gi-Oh ! : It’s a ability to link with the Pharaoh, and share her body with her. He will be able to combine Intel, as well as increasing their capabilities, as they were always good as a team. Atemu is more serious when dueling, and is a lot more of a threat than Yugi, as he will absolutely trash anyone who hurts his Aibou, and people that are considered his friends. The Pharaoh Atemu will sometimes morph the body into his former self, when he's really serious. Mind Crush: A devastating ability to destroy any and all barriers that stop the mind, and cause the mind to forcefully break down. Even to people whom seemingly cannot be harmed, it can harm them with NO difficulty. One of Yami Yugi/Atem's signature techniques Primordial Darkness & Primordial Light Attacks: Because of having both Zork’s essence ( Pure Darkness ) and Horakhty's ( Purely light ) auras within, he is able to basically manipulate the very primordial good and evil within all realities , including his own . Basically, he can use all of Zork and Horakthy's powers ( Zork being Beyond Omnipotence with all of his and Horakthy a Being infnitely surpassing Memetic with his ) if he wished. Giant Truth Seeking Balls: '''A technique borrowed from Kaguya. A vast expanding mass of chaos and light with power to reshape the world by obliterating it to nothing first. Unlike the standard Truth-Seeking Ball, which a user starts with a set amount of spheres that cannot be regenerated if lost or destroyed, this technique does not have such limitations and can be generated from nothing.They are as big as a house and orbit around them. They can be launched, or homed on the opponents, and won't stop until it hits something, Power and size may vary. '''Pharoah's Light: Massive meteors of light surround hi, and can be launched, homed, or exploded. This is followed by light columns appearing at wil, all around him, or beside the opponent. Spirit Summoning & Physical Summoning: It’s the ability to summon the spirit & physical form of basically any Duel Monster. He can summon them by name, or summon them in the form of a card. Either way, they retain the same amount of power they have in a physical plain. Even the weakest monsters Yugi owns, like Kuriboh, are TOAA level. The Dark Magician is ppractically " around " Chuck Norris' level, and the God Cards are shown to be consistently infinitely above all of the spirits in the dueling realm. However,they fall to the God Puzzle's power and Horakthy's power, shown to be consistently equal to one another. Connection to the Past: '''A ability that connects to his capabilities and Authority as the Phraroah, unlockling the full power and potential of the Millennium Puzzle, which both have no set limit. The eye of wdjat normally appears on Atemu's head when he does this. With it, he summoned all 3 Egyptian gods, including Horakthy at one time , at their prime. This takes beyond omnipotent spiritual power and command, otherwise these feats would be oimpossible for virtually any limited being. '''Banishment: Basically used to banish a foe to the Shadow Realm, where even Limitless beings have been shown to have been limited . Intensity can vary from a human to a massively infnitely beyond ominpotent ( 10-C to Infinitely Beyond Memetic and Tiers respectively) Dark magic Attack: A attack he uses when fuses with Dark Magician / Dark Magician Girl. ( Both are Beyond Memetic ) Fist of Fury: Obelisk’s signature attack. He can combine with Obelisk via: Duel Armor, and use this attack. 3 god's final desperation// Infinity God Impact: All 3 Egyptian gods join forces, and become a unstoppable force. Then, they attack all at once. Only Massively Infinitely Beyond Memetic Characters ( Such as Yugi or Horakthy ) have been known to avoid this deadly technique . Titan Fire Storm / Soul Energy MAX : This happens when you sacrifice/tribute two monsters/beings toObelisk. It’s power becomes equal to Horakthy Phoenix Flame: A form that makes Ra invincible to anything ( Literaly, no matter how powerful ) , and it becomes twice as powerful, equal to Horakthy . Ragnarok: A sealing spell that was used by Yugi to stop the strongest of the egyptian gods, Ra. It’s the ultimate sealing technique that only High metatarsals of Yugi's power and horakthy's power can avoid. Magic Cylinder: A cylinder that can absorb any attack, and fire it right back. ( No matter how conceptual, how impossible, how much the attack bends casuality and fate, etc. ) Swords of Revealing Light: Swords of Extreme Light come around the opponent, forming a wall that can’t be penetrated .( No matter what. ) Soul Connection: He can connect with the people he has met, and use the cards/powers/abilities they wield Zocato: Yugi channels the darkness of Zork, and using his anger and rage , channels it’s devastating destruction in the form of destructive aura. If he uses the majority of it, he'll become a 1-A. Divine Evolution: It can be used to turn a Divine Beast into its ultimate form. Yugi used this on Obelisk mostly, to transform him into Obelisk the Progenitor, it’s powers rivaling that of Ra in his phoenix mode Shadow Game: A Game is present, where herself can summon others into a terrifying game. If you lose, he can do whatever he wants with you afterwards. Shadow Realm Shadow Game: If the stakes are high enough, Yugi will teleport you and hiself to the Shadow Realm. It’s a place at which the most evilest of darkness lays, that decays your being . The long you stay there, the more likely you’ll suffer, and your powers will slowly evaporate, no matter how powerful you are, with nothing more than a decayed essence . The only reason Yugi isn't effected, is because he is used to the Shadow Realm. The only way to escape, is to impress Yugi, and or defeat him ( if you can.. ). It usually takes about 2 minutes to kill someone who isn't used to it, so think fast, or your either dead, or you'll be stripped of all your powers, and be as powerful as a ant. ( isn't used often ) Barrier of Light: '''The Barrier of Light is the barrier that protects both Yugi and Atemu from damage. It is always on, always protecting Yugi and the Nameless Pharaoh There are multiple types to this barrier, such as... '''Barrier of Light, Absorb: '''It absorbs any attack, and adds the strength of it to Yugi and Atemu '''Barrier of Light, Void: '''It basically would nullify any attack fired at Yugi and Atemu, as if it never fired. '''Barrier of Light, Reflect: '''It reflects all attacks sent at it, in the form of tiny home tracking spheres. '''Barrier of Light, Punish: If a direct, physical attack were to hit Yugi's barrier, they would be punished by a direct counter of it, with the force of the blow varying depending on the attack sent at it. Standard Equipment God Puzzle [ Millennium Puzzle ] The Millennium Puzzle has untapped potential that only Yugi and Atem can use to it's fullest extent. Only difference is that Atem has more experience tapping into that potential, while Yugi only did it a few times. Containing both the powers of Horakthy and Zork, it is a force not many can stand up to. Using it, they have done the following: ● Can apparently grant a unlimited amount of wishes to both the wielder and people whom asked the wielder. ● The wielder CAN'T be killed, unless they are defeated in either a duel, or a fight. '' ''● He can summon the other Millennium Items, which are slightly above Memetic tier ● Resist other magics: ( Yugi was able to counter a 4th level Orichalcos spell, which was said to have power equal to the Divine Serpent, which was basically impossible for a normal memetic tier. Which means, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle's true powers are " Infinitely Beyond the finite limits of Dimensional Infinity " ) ● Talk to Duel Monster spirits ( has done so multiple times ) ● Summoning duel monsters into real life ( has also one this a few times. Summoned All 3 god cards and Horakthy when Atem learned his name, which each god nigh-omnipotent, and one possible omnipotent in their own ways ). Said directly in the manga that the gods can easily physically destroy space and time ● Has powers of every weapon that has existed within the Fictional Omniverse and that hasn't existed yet.. ● ''Summoned the 3 Egyptian Gods, including Horakthy and virtually any being ''● '' Accessed Horakthy's light ''● ''Accessed the powers of the Dark Lord Zork. ''● ''Have the ability of Flight, teleportation, or instantaneous movement. ''● ''Set up defenses of instantaneous reaction speeds, having the defensive ability of Beyond True Infinity effortlessly ,and their reactions to be consistenly beyond a Omnipresent . Even the Flash ( Kingdom Come ) can't catch them off guard. These defenses can span at a uknown length, from around Earth itself, to a Higher Dimension, to other realities without a known limit ''● ''Gain the knowledge of a Beyond Omniscient being such as Horakthy. ''● ''Give themselves lifting and striking strength rivaling that of Horakthy's & Zork's ''● ''Virtually any superpower that is needed, via Horakthy's Horakthipotence ( Get it ? XD ) . ''● ''Trounces any other known weapons and abilities ''● ''Copy and Analyzing other powers without limit, basically a combination of Almighty Replication ( without limit ) and Omni-Perception ( EX: The Keyblades natural abilities, Ki, Chakra, Ying Yang, Light, Darkness, etc. ) Relationship '''Sora' They are incredibly good friends, have been so ever since their destinies intertwined with the Paopu fruit that Sora gave him when he temporarily transformed back into a child. Their universes are part of the Kingdom Hearts continuity, as Yugi has met Sora again and again. In this version, Yami Yugi was asleep due ot being put to sleep by horakthy within the puzzle. He re-awakened when Yugi was attacked by the heartless. Before a attack was set through, Yami Yugi banished them to the Shadow Realm, a eternal dark abyss similar to the one in Kingdom Hearts, The Door to Darkness / Kingdom Hearts . Yugi and Yami also obtained the Magician's Key, a incredibly powerful keyblade reflecting Atem's magic, and is connected to the God Puzzle, Yugi, Yami, and Atem, and as such cannot be used by any other person. After Destiny Islands was devoured by the Darkness, they reunited a bit before Sora's final battle with Ansem. Atem tested him, through Yugi, to see if he had enough power to defeat Ansem. Despite losing by a long shot, Yugi was able to tell Sora that he was more than ready to fight Ansem, and restore light to Destiny Islands, and lessen the grip the Heartless has on all worlds. During the events of Kingdom hearts: Dream Drop Distance, he became a Master. Hao and Yoh Askaura Shaman King CrossoverOpening - Yugioh (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KFhAbSjdxLQ) Shaman King Opening 2 Crossover - Yugioh ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqiS4UZk74c ) Yugi entered the Shaman Tournament as a result of being personally invited by the Great Spirit. He met Yoh first, gaining his trust and becoming great friends, and ended up meeting Hao, immediately gaining interest of the former later on in the tournament due to the unimaginable amount of Furyoku / Unfathomable Reiyoku Level the boy and his spirits had. In a Alternate Universe to the one Hao and Yoh are living in, Yugi is the Shaman King of that world, but they didn't call it " Shaman Fights " , they were called " Duels " . His connection with the spirits of his deck rivaled Shamans, and the Sageneshin ( God Cards ) are called Kami Class by most spirits, due to them being abstract, transcendent gods that are outside Great Spirit's reign and surpasses him infinite fold. Other Equipment Decks: There are about 15-20 decks, in little holders on her belt. Each Deck has monsters, spells , and traps in it. Monsters do mainly the attack, but can be defensive. Spells are sometimes used to equip monsters with, and assist them in battle. Traps are used for their namesake, to trick people into varying well, traps. Like monsters, spells and traps can also be used in real life. BTW, with the 3 god cards, he can go to any place he wants to, because he’s done it before . Dueling Disc: A disc that is mainly used to play cards into the game of Duel Monsters. With powerful enough magic, they can be summoned into real life. They can also be summoned into real life via a Shadow Game, which technically he is King of. Her dueling disc when defending his title is red, and has the shape of Slifer. During a normal duel, he wears a normal disc. Her current duel disc, resembles that of Osiris the Heaven Dragon/ Slifer the Sky Dragon Duel Armor: One of two in existence, Duel Armors are used to fuse with the monster of you choice. After fusion, you gain the abilities and power of that said monster. Usually, when he used it at first, he got tired. But, after a few instances, it doesn’t tire her out as much. A special type of Duel Armor is “ Armor of Unity “ , which only Yugi and Yami has. He can duel armor with more than 1 monster, though how many hasn’t been explored. There are infinite possibilities, including the fact he can Duel Armor with all 3 egyptian gods at once ! Duel Armor being used Capsules and Capsule Launcher : Capsule Launchers are devices that can launch a capsule. As soon as they are launched, they transform into a monster, depending on which monsters you use. Yugi can also will monsters into capsules, even though that won’t be needed half the time. This is used to play Bakugan, a game t hat actually exists in her world. He is tied at 1st currently with Dan Kuso, a Champion of Bakugan. Duel Runner: A device He uses to ride from place to place, without need for running. He got one after Yusei and her dueled duel. It’s a golden duel runner, modeled after Osiris. Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Good Characters Category:Hax Category:Memetic tier Category:Memetic Category:Primary Protagonists Category:God Category:Wanked Category:Beyond 0 Category:Broken Category:Anime Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:GOd Category:Magician Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Anime Characters Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Solos Umineko Category:Solos Demonbane Category:Massively Beyond Memetic Category:Card Users